The Road to Healing
by TeenwolfFanpack
Summary: "You're not coming with me." I said firmly. "Then tell me why I'm buckling my seatbelt." She said as I heard the click. "I don't even know where I'm going." I told her trying to change her mind. "We'll figure it out together." She replied. "I don't even know when I'm coming back." I added. "We'll come back when we're ready." She said. StilesxMalia


**I am starting this story under the logic that if Stalia is going to happen then fighting it won't do anything. So maybe this story can make me love Malia and you guys might too learn to love her too.**

_Day 1; Beacon Hills, California 3:22 a.m_

My dad didn't really understand why it was necessary for me to leave Beacon Hills. I didn't even tell him I was leaving and he probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone. But with Allison and Aiden's deaths I knew I needed time to clear my head as the rest of the pack was mourning their losses. Mourning was always something I had never been good at; even when my mother died I refused to shed a tear. The realist inside of me had always known that crying would do nothing but wet your pillow at night. As harsh as that probably sounded I guess I've just always believed that crying wouldn't bring them back so it was basically obsolete. Don't get me wrong I miss them, I really do. I had never been close to either of them, but I believe the life-death experiences we all shared would make up for me not knowing either of their favorite colors. I think Allison liked blue though, yes deep royal blue.

Even though everyone tells me I shouldn't blame myself for all that has happened I still do. It was the darker me or the void Stiles that caused all of this pain, at least that's what everyone keeps telling me. But was it not my hand that thrust the knife into Scott's abdomen, that called on the Oni that killed Allison, and that was the reason everyone fought in the first place? Even if it wasn't me it was still my own face harming the people that I love, haunting my dreams at night. I was trapped in my own mind, the one place that was inescapable. I'd like to be my old self again but I'm still not sure who that even is anymore. The world just doesn't seem as bright as it always has, or maybe I'm just not as optimistic as I've always been. Either or I still feel like I am trapped in this town and leaving is the only way to escape.

So these are my reasons, or what I'd say if anyone ever asked me why I left Beacon Hills. The reasons why I am climbing out of my window at 3:23 in the morning with only a green duffle bag on my shoulder and 729 dollars in my back pocket. There was no reason to stay; no one in Beacon Hills really needed me and if they did then they would find someone else to take my place.

I drove down the only main road our little town has, tree branches slapped my jeep and scratched it's windows as I drove 70 down the rugged, dirt, road. I could barely see what was ahead of me because the sky was midnight black and there was no moonlight to guide me. The town was almost still as everyone in Beacon Hills rotates on the same schedule. The people were sleeping peacefully in their beds, ignorant to the supernatural world around them. Hastily packing the bare necessities I struggled to keep my eyes on the road with no sleep being acquired.

With eyes almost drooping closed I was suddenly wide awake when I heard a thud and something large landed on my roof. I jumped as the jeep swerved off the road and I managed to hit the brakes before wrapping around a tree. I clamped my eyes shut and gripped the steering wheel in fear of the near death experience that surprisingly wasn't werewolf related. Opening them I saw a sleek body slip inside the open window.

"What the hell!" I screamed turning towards my uninvited guest.

Making out her glowing blue eyes in the darkness I knew immediately who it was. Malia laughed freely flipping her long, brown, hair over her shoulders. I turned on the car light so I could see her clearly or she could see how mad I really was.

"The real question is where could you possibly be going at 4 in the morning?" She asked me raising a single eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, just get out of here, you never even saw me." I said shrugging her off slightly angrier than necessary.

Well she did almost wreck my jeep.

"Are you skipping town?" She asked with disbelief.

I sat silently not about to tell her where I was going.

"Just go home Malia," I said rolling my eyes.

"No," She replied stubbornly folding her arms.

A silence hung in the air.

"You were honestly just going to leave." She responded shaking her head back and forth. "Does your dad even know you're gone?" she questioned.

"He will when I'm not there." I said sarcastically with a dry chuckle thrown at the end.

"Alright," Malia agreed shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright what?" I asked slightly worried of her answer.

"Alright let's go." She said settling in.

"You're not coming with me." I said firmly.

"Then tell me why I'm buckling my seatbelt." She said as I heard the click.

"I don't even know where I'm going." I told her trying to change her mind.

"We'll figure it out together." She replied.

"I don't even know when I'm coming back." I added.

"We'll come back when we're ready." She said.

Since Malia obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and dawn was seeping through the cracking of the trees I hesitantly shifted the gears back into drive. She smiled satisfactorily knowing she had just won. Maybe a little company wouldn't be so bad on this road trip.

"Okay." I said agreeing.

"Okay." She confirmed with a smile.

A few minutes later the sign that said leaving Beacon Hill s was a speck in the distance.

_Day 1; Vernon, California 10:06 a.m_

Malia had fallen asleep about an hour into the ride and has been knocked out ever since. My car's radio read a little past 10 and enough ground had been covered to stop. I pulled into a small diner that looked as if it was from the 50's and could serve us a cheap meal. I noticed there were no cars in the lot and started to wonder if it was even open.

"Breakfast." I said shoving Malia's shoulder to wake her up.

"Ow." She replied glaring at me. "Where are we anyway?" She asked sitting up and looking around confused.

Her hair was spread every direction and looked as if she had a mane. Definitely not a morning person.

"Disneyland, now come on." I answered sarcastically before getting out the car for her to follow.

She mumbled something incoherent but begrudgingly got out to follow me in. I smirked as soon as she couldn't see me anymore. One point for me. A bell above the door jingled as we walked into the small diner. The place was empty and only the sound of oldies music filled the vacant place. I heard bustling in the back before the two doors to the kitchen opened and a short, plump, lady who looked as old as my grandmother walked out. She had two menus in her hand as she waddled over to us.

"Hello ma'am." Malia said with a polite smile. "Table for two please."

She made it sound like a date.

"Oh sit wherever you like dearies!" She exclaimed motioning towards the empty restaurant.

Malia took the lead walking over to a booth in the back corner. She slid into one side as I followed into the other. The lady handed us each a menu.

"Just ding the bell when you're ready to order!" She said perkily before turning and going back into the kitchen.

It was quiet once again as we both looked over our menu's. I already knew what I wanted as Malia pondered all of her options. After about 7 minutes of playing facial charades with the menu she lightly tapped the bell that had been glued to the side of the table. Like a dog following a command the lady bound through the doors once again but this time with a pad and pencil in her hands.

"May I take your order honey," She said looking in my direction.

"Yes. I'll have the coffee, black." I said as she scribbled it down quickly.

"And for you sweetie?" She asked.

"Can I have the Triple High Heaven Stack, with blueberry syrup, a side of scrambled eggs, two orders of hash browns, bacon, and sausage please?" She said with a cheeky smile towards the elderly lady.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"She doesn't need all of that," I said trying to apologize for Malia's lack of concern towards who would have to cook all of her food.

"Uh, yes I do," Malia argued.

"Uh, no you don't," I glared.

"Yes. I do," She said forcefully.

"No. you don't," I replied trying to end the discussion.

"Let the girl order what she wants." The old lady said butting in. "It's men like you always trying to control a women, telling her she needs to be a size 0 and only eat water! Apologize to her right now young man." She said scolding me.

"Sorry Malia." I mumbled childishly.

"It's okay." She said smiling to contain herself from bursting out with laughter. "And thank you Mrs…"

"Oh just call me Abby that's what everyone does. Now I'll be back with your orders in a jiffy." She told us satisfied and once again happy.

As she walked away Malia stuck her tongue out at me. The music was a little louder as we waited for our food to be ready. And because of Malia's buffet we were told it wasn't going to be for another 45 minutes.

The silence was awkward since we didn't really know each other that well. We had barely even spoken after the Mental Institution-let alone had any one on one time. It was just unspoken that what had gone on between us was thoughtless and a spur of the moment. We decided that right now we didn't need to get in relationships and would just have a trial friendship. We had made this agreement a while ago but besides the pack meetings I hadn't really looked at her since.

Glancing at her now she chewed the ends of her hair impatiently drumming the table softly. I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to instead the silence was becoming comforting.

When Abby came out with our orders you could barely see her face over the mound of food she was carrying. There was no pep in her step anymore as she tried to balance Malia's Triple High Heaven which turned out to be a whopping stack of 12 pancakes. Malia's eyes lit up like a kid on a Mac n Cheese commercial as the tray was set in front of her.

"Triple High Heaven Stack, with blueberry syrup, a side of scrambled eggs, two orders of hash browns, bacon, and sausage." Abby rattled off confidently. "And a black coffee for the Mr." she added setting a small saucer in front of me.

Drenching her Hot Cakes in syrup Malia slid her knife through all 12 cakes and stuffed a fork full in her mouth. Barely even chewing she attacked the eggs like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Thank you," I told Abby politely glancing worriedly at Malia.

"It's delicious," Malia mumbled mouth still full.

"You're welcome dearies."Abby said smiling smugly, glad we liked her cooking.

Once she was gone and I took a sip of my coffee still amazed at the beast on the other side of the table. Only 5 pancakes remained and the sausages already devoured.

"They didn't teach food etiquette in coyote school," I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha. Ha," She said sarcastically as food fell from her mouth. "But seriously, when I turned back to human I developed an extremely large appetite and am almost always hungry." She added annoyed.

I nodded in understanding. Like the way she was always cold. I handed her a napkin and she wiped the blueberry off her face.

"I'm just wondering why your dad hasn't called yet?" She asked me licking her fingers one by one. "He should have noticed you were gone by now"

"Doubt it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Picking up my phone I scrolled through my callers list. There were no new ones and the last was over a three weeks ago.

"Ever since the Nogitsune incident everyone has pretty much just left me alone." I replied stealing a small slice of bacon from her plate.

" If I don't leave my room or attempt to talk to anyone they won't come to me. " I said nibbling the edges of the meat.

Malia nodded in understanding.

"Why?" She asked suddenly showing a serious side I never knew she had.

"I don't know… but even when they do they act different around me, they talk different, stand awkwardly, like…"

"They're afraid of you?" Malia finished.

"Yeah… How'd you know?" I asked her with a sad smile.

"Because that's how people look at me," She replied looking down. "My dad, the kids in school… they're all afraid of me. I mean I can't really explain where I've been for the last 7 years you know." She continued with a chuckle.

I was amazed as no one ever seemed to understand me. Malia did though; I just hadn't realized it until now. We were just two misunderstood teenagers on the run, trying to find happiness. The moment seemed surreal as I thought long and hard before I spoke again.

"Well I'm not afraid of you." I told her with a small smile.

"And I'm not afraid of you." She replied.

Another silence swarmed us but this one was better. This one had a aura of understanding.

"


End file.
